Olé, Olé
|conductor = Kobi Oshrat|position = 5th|points = 93|previous = Hi|next = Yavo Yom|image = Il85.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'''Olé, Olé '''was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1985 in Gothenburg performed by Izhar Cohen. This was his second appearance in the contest after winning in 1978 with Alpha Beta. The song is an up-tempo number, with Cohen singing about the joy to be had when the whole world sings together. He explains that this is the only way to bring peace to the world. It was performed 11th on the night following Germany and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in 5th place with 93 points. Lyrics |-| Hebrew= Or vatchelet bashamaim, veyored lefeta yom Ananim hofchim lemaim, keshet ola bamarom Shlal gvanim ve’or shamaim hatsov’im et ha’olam Veyafe hu shiv’ataim umechayech lechulam Ole, ole hashir beyachad Kshehasimcha balev porachat Ole, ole hashir beyachad Gadol vekatan, kmo keshet be’anan Ze laze rotsim lageshet, yachad mevakshim lachlom Ish le’ish rokmim po keshet, elef tsva’im lashalom Kach ba’im lashir halaila me’arba katsvei olam Hasimcha balev lo dai la, rega shel or lechulam Ole, ole hashir beyachad Kshehasimcha balev porachat Ole, ole hashir beyachad Gadol vekatan, kmo keshet be’anan Vehashir gover beintaim, mekarev et halvavot Mal’achim porsim knafaim venidlakim hanerot Ole, ole hashir beyachad Kshehasimcha balev porachat Ole, ole hashir beyachad Gadol vekatan, kmo keshet be’anan Ole, ole hashir beyachad Kshehasimcha balev porachat Ole, ole hashir beyachad Gadol vekatan, kmo keshet be’anan Nananana… nana nanana… Nanana nana na… Ole, ole hashir beyachad Kshehasimcha balev porachat Kmo keshet be’anan (Kmo keshet be’anan) |-| Translation= Light and azure in the sky, and suddenly the day appears Clouds turn into water, a rainbow rises in the heavens A variety of shades and a light of the sky that colour the world And it’s far more beautiful and it smiles to everyone Together the song goes up and up When joy blossoms in your heart Together the song goes up and up Big and small, like a rainbow To each other wanting to approach, together asking to dream To one another weaving a rainbow, peace has a thousand colours So they come to sing tonight from the four corners of the world The joy in the heart is not enough, a moment of light for all Together the song goes up and up When joy blossoms in your heart Together the song goes up and up Big and small, like a rainbow And meanwhile the song grows louder, bringing the hearts together Angels spread their wings and the candles are lit Together the song goes up and up When joy blossoms in your heart Together the song goes up and up Big and small, like a rainbow Together the song goes up and up When joy blossoms in your heart Together the song goes up and up Big and small, like a rainbow Nana nana… nanana nana… Nanana nana na… Together the song goes up and up Big and small, like a rainbow Like a rainbow (Like a rainbow) Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985